


Welcome Home

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders gets all the kisses and quality hugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing between siblings, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, if that's not your cup of tea pls don't read, incest warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Anders kisses Hawke. Then Anders kisses Carver. Now he has to decide who he wants to be with. But how do you decide between two people you love?





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> //Greensphynx prompted me to write Carrett+Anders. When I asked what they should be doing, she just said: _They kiss._ So... I wrote Carhanders, and _they kiss_.

Kissing Carver felt different than kissing Hawke. Where Hawke was all beard and grabby hands and heated licks into his mouth, Carver was smooth, hands just gently resting on Anders‘ hips as he kissed him almost shyly. Anders loved it. He loved how they both kissed.

He pulled back but immediately leaned in again, resting his forehead against Carver‘s with a soft sigh. How it had come to this, he didn‘t even know. Who was silly enough to fall in love with two brothers at the same time? Anders, apparently.

He hadn‘t told Carver that he had kissed Garrett as well, and hadn‘t told Garrett that he loved Carver as much as him. And now he had gone and kissed them both, so he would have to decide now. Because as the Maker wanted it, they also both liked him back.

How would he ever be able to decide between the two?

Carver‘s hand cupped the back of his head, and Anders easily leaned in again, capturing those soft lips in another kiss. Who knew how often he‘d still have that chance. He wouldn‘t imagine that either Carver or Garrett would be very pleased to find out that Anders had kissed their brother as well as them.

He took Carver‘s hand as they walked back to the Hightown mansion the brothers shared, and after another kiss, they parted and Anders was on his way to Darktown by himself.

Later, lying on his cot, he found he couldn‘t sleep, instead staring at the ceiling, wondering what he was going to do. No matter what he decided, he would break one of their hearts, break his own heart, lose a friend and possibly put a wedge between the brothers. He should never have done it. He would have resisted and never kissed either of them. Or he should have decided and just kissed one, pretending he only had feelings for one of them. But for that it was too late now.

He tossed and turned, kept awake by the guilt eating away inside of him. He couldn‘t go on like this. He couldn‘t keep it a secret from them. And what would it even look like when either of them told the other they‘d kissed him and then it‘d become apparent that he‘d kissed them both? Would they both just end up hating him?

By the time the early morning hours rolled around, Anders knew what he had to do. He‘d go to Hightown and tell them, and then he‘d face their judgement. Maybe… maybe they‘d accept it and just make him choose. That he had no idea how to choose between two people he loved was secondary for now.

The sun had not yet risen when he arrived in Hightown, but he needed to go now, tell them now, before he lost his courage and hid away lest they come and find him, angry at what he‘d done.

Bodhan opened the door for him, in a nightgown still and looking rather sleepy, and Anders felt a pang of guilt for just a moment. But then he simply nodded at the dwarf and pushed past him, ignoring his protests that Serah Hawke was still sleeping and should not be disturbed, please!

He didn‘t even think to knock before opening the door to Hawke‘s bedroom, needing to get this over with now, get it out of his system, face their wrath before he could convince himself that it was better to just leave Kirkwall overall, before he ran like he had always done.

„Hawke! I need to talk to you about some-“

He stopped in the doorframe, doorknob still in hand.

Garrett was very much awake, and so was Carver. They were both in Garrett‘s bed, naked, tangled up with each other and had just pulled apart from what was obviously a very heated kiss when Anders had opened the door.

Now they pulled apart as if burned, both their faces burning with what Anders could only suppose were embarrassment and shame, and Carver looked away, not meeting his eyes at all, while Garrett stared at Anders‘ shoulder sheepishly.

„Anders… I… It‘s not…. We can explain?“

They both looked genuinely distressed, but all Anders felt upon seeing them was relief. It washed over him in a wave that threatened to nearly drown him, and he felt like he would float away with how light he felt now. Maybe he would not have to decide after all. Maybe they would not condemn him and send him away without even their friendship left.

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him before walking over to the bed and kneeling on it so he faced both Hawke brothers.

„You love each other“ he simply stated, letting his gaze wander between them. Carver still refused to look at him, but his eyes were looking suspiciously red and wet. Garrett seemed to notice this too, for he reached out and placed his arm around Carver‘s shoulders, looking at Anders almost defiantly, as if daring him to say anything against it. As much as they were always bickering and often fighting, it was always clear that should anyone hurt Carver, they would face Garrett‘s wrath for it. And it wouldn‘t be any different in this, obviously.

„Yes. We do“ Garrett simply said, pulling Carver closer to himself as a quiet sob escaped the younger brother.

And then Anders couldn‘t hold out any longer and reached out, gently cupping Carver‘s cheek in one hand and Garrett‘s in the other.

„Thank the Maker“ he whispered. „I would not have been able to decide who of you I love more.“

But the instance he said it, the doubts already came crawling back. What if kissing him had only been a little distraction? What if they only wanted each other? Who was he to just intrude and think they‘d actually want him? For more than a few kisses, maybe a nice night to spice it up? Who said that he had any right to them, no matter how much he loved them?

„You‘re not…. Disgusted?“ It was almost whispered, and Carver hid his face in Garrett‘s chest even as he spoke, and Anders couldn‘t help but to take his face in his hands fully and give him a loving, sweet kiss. Even if his kisses wouldn‘t be wanted anymore, he needed to show them how he felt, at least this once.

Instead of being pushed away though, Carver‘s arms wound around him and he kissed the mage back, holding on to him almost desperately. When they parted, both of them were flushed and panting.

„I‘m not disgusted. Surprised, certainly. But love falls where it will, does it not?“

That seems to break a dam, and suddenly he‘s being pulled forward by four strong arms, making him topple over into the bed between his two favourite people in the world.

„Carver told me you kissed him too“ Garrett murmured into his ear from behind, but loud enough that Carver could hear it too. Carver, who was now finally looking at him, his eyes bright with a hope that made Anders‘ heart ache.

„We wondered if you‘d come here and tell us who you‘d choose. Or if maybe there was a possibility for the three of us….“

Anders wiggled around so he could look at Garrett.

„I think I might need to sample your kiss again before deciding that“ he teased, but was rewarded with a low rumbling love and a kiss all the same, relishing in the scratch of Garrett‘s beard after Carver‘s smooth shaven face.

When they pulled apart Anders was sure that his own grin was as dopey as the one Garrett was sporting, and he turned to pull Carver in to infect him with the same sort of grin at once.

„Now I worried all for naught“ he grumbled then, „I lay awake all night, trying to think of what to do, and what you‘d say if you found out that I‘d kissed both of you….“

Garrett nudged him then and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. „Get up then, we have a no-clothes-policy in bed. And then you can get the middle spot, because we love you and want to make sure you have the sweetest dreams.“

Anders looked at both of them, but when he saw nothing but sincerity, affection and the excitement of something new growing in them, he pushed himself up and crawled out of the bed, starting to disrobe.

When he crawled back in with them a few minutes later, climbing over Carver to reach the middle and end up under the blankets, it somehow already felt right and natural, and he swore he never felt better than when he settled in Hawke‘s big bed, his back pressed against Carver‘s chest, Carver‘s lips on the back of his neck while his own face was nuzzled into the crook of Garrett‘s neck as they snuggled. He could feel Carver and Garrett holding hands and resting them on his side, and it was the cutest thing somehow.

He thought they‘d need to say some more, talk about this thing that they were doing, but maybe that could wait, because a hand was stroking his hair and suddenly he was so tired and felt so safe, and he was already drifting off when he felt two pairs of lips on his face and a soft rumble in his ear.

„Welcome home, Anders. Sleep tight.“


End file.
